


The Dark Witch

by Angel_Torrelino



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #Triad #JosieCaptured #DarkJosie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Torrelino/pseuds/Angel_Torrelino
Summary: Josie being kidnapped by the Triad.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Dark Witch

It's been almost a month since the Triad attacked The Salvatore School and no one has seen Josie since then.

Hope had a bad feeling about it and she knew that she only person who would give them the answer was MG's mother who was against them.

Now they have her in the cell down the basement.

When MG heard that Josie was gone he got pissed. He had left the school and when he got back a few days later he was dragging his mother with him. No one had ever seen him so mad before. Josie was MG's best friend and they where like siblings, his family.

Now the super squad and Alaric was in his office and planning to get Josie back.

They all went down to the basement where his mother was.

"Milton, what have you done? Why am I here?" The woman said looking at her son.

Not once did he come down to visit his mom since he kidnapped her from their home. He cut all their ties the moment she told him that her company had taken Josie.

The boy didn't say a word he was just mad, his eyes turning blood red and fangs was out.

This scared the older woman. She had never seen his son like this before except that time he protected her from his abusive father. That's how she found out that he was a vampire and also the the day she threw him out of their home.

"Shut up and start talking, I want to know where you're holding my daughter" Alaric said.

"I don't know what your talking about" she denies.

"Don't lie to them or else I be the one who kills you" MG says and the woman looked at her son with disbelief.

"You wont kill me I'm your mother"

"I don't have a mother, you made sure of that 2 years ago so stop stalling and start taking" MG was on the verge of exploding and the woman could sens that.

"I don't like hurting other people but I will do whatever it takes to protect this school and the people that I love. MG would do the same to the ones he loves. Non of us has ever seen him like this.. but Josie is his best friend and he will do anything to get her back.. even if it means that he has to kill people for it" Hope said looking at the woman.

Alaric opened the door to the cell. MG walked over to his mother.

She was scared. For the first time she was scared over the fact that her own son would kill her and it's because of her.

"Milton, you won't hurt me, I'm your mother" she stuttered.

He looked into her eyes.

"Your right I would never hurt you"

The woman calmed herself and smiled at him.

"I will turn you into the monster you hate the most" he said with hate in his voice.

This scared the woman. She started to cry and begged her son not to do it.

He tilted the woman's head so that he could see her neck. His fangs barely touch her skin.

"The old well tunnels on the south side of town.. they took her there" she screamed out.

He backed away from the woman. Staring at her. Tears running down her eyes and was now sobbing.

"If I don't find her there and you lied to me I won't stop until your dead"

With that he walked out of the cell and the group walked back up and prepared themselves to leave.

Josie was on a table, strapped by her feet's and arms. She couldn't move at all.

During the month she had been here they had hurt her. Using electric devices and starved her. They had beaten her.

She had been drugged and cut and broken bones.

Today they where gonna inject her with some kind of serum she had heard them talk about.

She had given up. She knew deep inside that her sister and Hope would not give up on her but it had been days.. or weeks.. or even years.. for Josie it felt like forever. She didn't know how long she had been there.. she lost count.

The doctor injected her neck with the serum. She felt her heart beat faster and faster until her heart stopped.

She had stopped breathing.

"What was in that serum? She is not breathing.. she is dead"

"It's mix blood with the T-Xvirus from the HQ, they sent it too us.. I don't know what it is. We just mixed the TX with the blood we found in the school inside the headmaster's office. Just labeled HAM"

"Pig blood? Really? Just get her down and throw her in the pit"

Josie could hear them talking. The blood from her fathers office was not HAM.. it stood for Hope Andrea Mikaelson. She died and now she is alive again. She knew that that ment.

The guard started to take her straps off and was about to take her out but before they could do that she opened her eyes and the guards was taken aback and fell on the floor.

The doctor that was there widen his eyes and bolted out of the office. He had set the alarm warning.

The squad just arrived to the tunnels.. they could hear the alarm from afar.

They knew something big had happened. MG, Raffaele, Kaleb and Hope could hear the people scream.

When they got closer to the tunnel the door was open and they could see 4 dead bodies outside just outside the entrance.

They walked in and they where met with more dead bodies everywhere scattered all over the place.

Kaleb ran over to the CCTV he saw Josie walking around the facility looking for someone.

"Guys Josie is alive.. she is in the office area, she seems to be looking for something or someone"

"What floor" Hope asks.

"Not far, down the hall to the right" MG says looking at the area map.

They all ran to office area and what they just witness was just pure evilness and if Lucifer himself was here they would think that what he was doing was child's play.

They saw a figure standing in front of them and Hope knew who it was.  
Her heart stopped for a moment when she realized that she couldn't hear the heart beat that she was used to. That sens of calmness that it once gave her was gone. She knew that the girl she had long loved since the age if 14 was dead.

Hope didn't even notice that the boys was fighting with the brunette. She and Lizzie was in shock and couldn't move.

All three boys was pinned on the wall by the brunette. She noticed that she was hurt and confused like she did not know who the boys was.

Lizzie tried to talk to her sister but still the brunette did not know who she was.

Hope for her senses back when she saw Lizzie pinned by the wall like the boys.

She walked over to the girl she loved so much. She didn't want to scare her but at the same time she wanted to care for her.

"Josie" she whispered.

The brunette turned her head to face the voice that was so calming.

When she saw those blue eyes it was like something flushed away all her worries and fears just vanish.

She knew she found who she was searching for. Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the love of her life and soulmate.

"Please let go of your sister and friends" Hope said and Josie did as she asked.

Josie walked over to her like she was the only thing she could see.

She fell down on her knees and wrapped her arms around the tribrid waist and pulled her closer. 

She felt relieved and all the worries finally disappeared. She was now crying and begging for her forgiveness.

"Josie" she said but the brunette couldn't hear her.

Hope decided to carry the girl bridastyle and just walked away back to the car.

No one said anything. They she saw the sadness and fear in Josie's eyes and all she wanted was Hope.

When they got back to the school students was surprised to see Hope carrying the missing witch.

Alaric ran over to Hope and without thinking he grabbed Josie's arm.

This made the witch jumpy and pushed her father away with magic sending him a few feet from them.

Everyone was quiet and Josie was now on the floor, screaming and crawling to the closest corner she could find.

Alaric notice the fear in his daughters eyes. The super squad build a wall around Josie while Hope was trying to calm her down. Eventually she bad Josie in her arms again, sitting on her lap whispering sweet loving words in her ear.

Alaric was heartbroken, he never meant to scare his daughter. He just wanted to hold her again. To make her feel safe.

Lizzie and Alaric sent all the students to their classroom. Once they where gone the squad went to Alaric's office and told him what had happened.

For the first time he cried in front of them. He was mad and blamed himself for it.

He made a call to Jeremy, Bonnie and Damon about what had happened, he wanted them to clean out the entire facility and then burn it down with no evidence.

Hope was holding Josie in her bed. She was just in the bathroom and she found Josie crying in the corner of her desk.

The fear that she saw in her eyes haunted her. She never wanted to leave the girl.

Lizzie came to visit her sister and the tribrid. The blond tried to speak to her sister but the only thing she got was tears and whimpers coming from her twin, asking for forgiveness for the pain she endured when they found her in the tunnel.

The blond was crying now, she keeps on telling her sister that she was fine and that nothing will get in between them. She kept telling her that it was not her fault and that she acted by fear.

She assured her that Hope was gonna be by her side as well as her friends. Right now the only thing she knows is that wherever Josie goes Hope's goes and wherever Hope goes Josie goes too. 

When Jeremy arrived with Damon and Bonnie to the school. They showed Alaric what they had found. A bio cooler with Hope's blood and a serum that was mixed with blood.

They even showed him the video tape. It broke his heart on what they did to his little girl.

No wonder she was scared of him or everyone. His daughter was beaten and tortured for a month.

When they saw the trial run of the serum they made and injected it in his daughter.

He saw how the light got sucked out from his daughter. She died. Then she started to breathe.

From there they saw the killings and the madness of her killing spree. She had become a vampire to.

The only thing that had calmed her down was Hope.

Hope was her savior.

Months passed by and Josie slowly going back to her old self but she still didn't hang out with her friends that much. MG and the other boys came by her shared room with Hope and visit her. They kept their distance but they still could talk to her even if they never received any answer back from her.

Her relationship with her sister was slowly getting better but still it was something they had to work on. Lizzie did not want to push her sister away. She was already pissed off about what happened on her, she blamed herself for leaving her sister alone when she got shot. She would do what ever it takes to keep her sister safe in the future.

Her father was still in alert, she slowly let him kiss her head but other then that nothing. She was still scared.

Hope was something else. She was the one that kept the brunette on her ground. The one Josie would listen too and the one Josie would never leave without. She often had to comfort the brunette during her sleep cause of her nightmares. The girl often cries and then begs Hope for her forgiveness for killing the Triad People and almost hurt her sister and friends. The red head kept telling her girlfriend that she did nothing wrong, that she is loved and cared of.

Josie felt guilty about becoming a heretic and now she would never grow older with her sister and this also meant that they would never do the merge and this made Lizzie the leader of their Coven.

Hope often wondered how their future would be now that Josie is a heretic and if Lizzie would ever let herself become one as well.

Only time will tell.


End file.
